Persona: Aigis
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: In 2053, 30 years later after the destruction of the Shadow Operatives. 60 year old Fuuka Yamagishi and Aigis (In near broken state) lived in the forest near Gokayama village; A peaceful village when a 12 year old girl enlist their help as the sinister organization after her for unknown purposes. Full Summary in the profile.
1. The Fall of the Shadow Operatives

**A/N:** Hi everyone. It's me, MiguelHazard and I'm back with the new persona fanfiction story called; Persona: Aigis. This story is similar to the released 2017 X-men film; Logan. But my story is very different than the film itself, so I'll try to work on that in future chapters. Don't worry yourself, I'll already got the idea how to make my story progress but no promises though.

My idea for this story was created in my mind after watching the first trailer of Logan in Youtube. Then I remember Persona 3 when I was searching for information for the characters of Persona 3 and 4. So once I realized what if I can combine Persona 3 and Logan at the same time, I started making the plot and some OC as well in February 11. It was supposed to be release in February 2017 but because of my other story "The Shipper Wars", I decided to finish it before releasing this first chapter.

That's all for now, enjoy my first chapter and see you at the end of this one.

 **Disclaimer:**

Persona 3 and the 2017 film Logan does not belongs to me. It belongs to different creators.

 **Plot:** In 2023, 11 years after the events of _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax_. The Shadow Operatives were killed in the raid, leaving Aigis and Fuuka alive and escaped. In the near future, 60 year old Fuuka Yamagishi and Aigis (In near broken state) lived in the forest near Gokayama village when a 12 year old girl enlist their help as the sinister organization after her for unknown purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fall of the Shadow Operatives**

In the Shadow Operatives HQ, under the Kirijo Group building. Mitsuru and Fuuka were seen talking to each other while Aigis was in huge chair with wires attached to her body.

Mitsuru was wearing the same battle clothes in the Ultimax years ago but for some reason, she is holding a FN Model 1910 pistol instead her rapier. Fuuka also wears the same clothes years ago but she had a teal-blue glasses on her eyes.

Aigis, on the other hand is damaged after the battle. Her stomach is fried and her upper body is filled with two huge blade marks, her headband was damaged, leaving only the left half, and her hands was replaced with black ones. Near her hands, two huge hidden blades were merged in her wrist.

"Please, Mitsuru-sempai. Aigis is not fully repaired yet after those kids attacked…" Fuuka tried to explain that Aigis is still damaged shortly after her friend's battle but Mitsuru interrupted her.

"We have no other choice. This company is fallen down, our secrets was leaked into the American and Japanese agencies database and the Public Safely, I lost contact with and other members of the Shadow Operatives are still holding their ground but I don't know it would last."

Fuuka should have never helped Mitsuru in the hunt for their 'special shadow' she said and we should just leave it alone. But the result got worse as time passes by, after Mitsuru ordered her androids to kill the special shadow because she is a danger to the society and succeeding it. Her friends that the special shadow met attacked our compound and their leader defeated Aigis, who is the strongest of us all, stole the kirijo's secrets and sending it the American and Japanese intelligence agencies before escaping in a helicopter.

As of tonight, they are under attack by the Public Safely and NATO forces after the Japanese government allowed them to aid their raid in our HQ and raided the entire facility. She activated the defensive androids but it won't last as both groups anticipated us and their weapons is equipped with bullets that can penetrate against metal.

They looked at the monitors and see the NATO's troops destroy their defensive androids easily. Mitsuru thinks that if both agencies trap them inside, they wouldn't able to escape it time. That's why she needed Aigis to clear the agencies in the storage area, where their limo was parked outside.

"We need to get out of here with the others before both agencies capture us. Fuuka, wake Aigis up quickly!"

Fuuka was hesitant at first since Aigis is still not repaired yet. But if they been captured, there's no guarantee that they will come out alive, even for Aigis. She sighed. "Alright, it will take just a second."

Fuuka goes to the button that says above 'release' and clicks it. The machine stops humming and Aigis wakes up from her slumber. She gets off but almost fall into the ground if not for Fuuka and Mitsuru holding both of her shoulders.

"Aigis, can you walk?" asked Fuuka.

"I think so Fuuka-san." Answered Aigis as she tries to stand up perfectly with Fuuka and Mitsuru helping her. Once she finally stands up, Fuuka and Mitsuru lets go of her shoulders.

"Aigis, can you still fight?" asked Mitsuru.

Aigis moved her new bladed weapons in both of her arms and activated them before sheathing back into her arms.

"Affirmative."

"Good, let's move out." Then the 3 of them exited the room and heads to the storage area where their limo is waiting. While Mitsuru calls for the remaining operatives to retreat, Aigis feels in her heart that is eating away as she felt that everyone she knows would be gone.

* * *

Outside of Kirijo Group building, several NATO troops push through the horde of android units that Mitsuru Kirijo made to defend. However, the NATO and the Public Safely private soldiers are much more prepared after they saw the secrets of Kirijo hidden from the goverment, including the androids weakness.

The NATO's soldiers are wearing a camo uniform and equipped with M4 Carbine while the Public Safely private soldiers are wearing a SWAT uniform and they are equipped with SMG red dot sight.

A 45 year old large man wearing a black combat jacket, black combat pants, black boots, black beret and equipped with a sniper rifle in his back. His has a modern black hair and a short beard.

The man asked a NATO soldier. "The Shadow Operatives…Where are they?"

"None, sir. They didn't surrender so we have no choice but to use force instead."

"Good." Said the man. "Make sure they don't leave them alive, got it?"

The NATO soldier knows that, despite the Japanese government join forces with the NATO forces, he doesn't their leader here but to their superiors in the Americans. However, he instead comply. "Don't worry, we make sure they won't."

After talking with the NATO soldier, he goes to his left, where the door was opened that led to the storage area. He knows that they will be escaping in the back like all criminals do.

* * *

In the Kirijo building hallways. Two NATO's soldiers tries to shoot Aigis, who is dodging their bullets before she jumped and strike the two in the neck with her blades.

After killing her opponents, she sheaths her blades as Mitsuru and Fuuka at her back, following her.

The three proceed onwards until the end of the hallway, where they see Yukari and Junpei fighting the NATO soldiers and the Public Safely with the latter using a stolen SMG while Yukari is using her featherman bow as they slowly back off to make an escape.

Junpei, looking at his left, sees Aigis, Mitsuru and Fuuka. "Hey, guys. Over here!" he waved his hand to come for them.

Once the three reached Yukari and Junpei, Aigis saw the NATO soldiers and the Public Safely at the main entrance as they kept appearing to block their escape route. "Where's Kikuno?" asked Mitsuru.

"Dead. She protected us when those men came out and starting shooting at us." The words junpei said horrifies Mitsuru. "No…I can't be…" She didn't mean to let her friend, no, her childhood friend died because of her foolishness and stupidity. She deserve responsible for what happen to Kikuno in order to hunt down the 'special shadow' that she believes is endangering humankind.

While her hunt for the 'special shadow', her friend Fuuka said to her that we should leave it alone, considering that it won't hurt everyone and is harmless than a normal one. But Mitusru told her that she still a threat and it should be put down like any other shadows they fought over the years.

She didn't know that the 'special shadow' would have any friends; especially humans if they found out it is a shadow. Because of Mitsuru's ignorance, she let her friends defeated by some teenagers who protected her, even they know it is a shadow and much more, she let the legacy of Kirijo toppled down like a falling bridge.

While Mitsuru is thinking at her faults, Aigis noticed that if they kept fighting in this area, they would have 5% chance of escaping. She and her friends needed to escape.

Noticing Aigis expression, Yukari yelled out. "There's too many of them, we need to get out here!"

"Quick to the storage area." Fuuka shouted. All of them turns around and runs at the far end of the hallway where their escape limo is waiting.

They almost reached the storage area but they see the blast doors begun to close automatically as they run faster.

"We can make it." Said Aigis as she led the way for her teammates. She, Mitsuru and Fuuka safely made it past the blast doors while Junpei and Yukari behind him runs as both agencies fired their guns to prevent their escape.

Just then, a gunshot fired and hit Yukari's left leg, falling down in pain. "Argh! My leg…I can't move."

Almost reaching the blast doors, Junpei stopped running as he runs to her aid before tending to Yukari. He turn his head around. "Go, get out of here!" He shouted as he grabbed his SMG and fires at his enemies.

"Junpei-sa…"

"Go! Now!" he yelled before he got shot in the shoulder by a NATO soldier.

Aigis prepares to aid Junpei but Mitsuru stopped her. "Aigis, let's go before they kill us all."

Aigis wanted to disobey Mitsuru and save Junpei-san and Yukari-san but when she looked at Junpei eyes, she understands his decision to stay behind and help Yukari. With a hesitant heart, she said her final goodbyes to her two friends.

"Goodbye Junpei and Yukari-san." she said as she began to tear up a little. She saw Junpei one final time as he fired his SMG at the NATO and Public Safely soldiers before the blast door closed in front of her.

"Come mon Aigis, our exit is this way." The three remaining Shadow Operatives continues to the storage area while Aigis looks back one last time before turning away her head.

* * *

Finally reaching to the storage area, they immediately hide behind the boxes after seeing some of the NATO and Public Safely soldiers are guarding the exit.

Mitsuru reloads her gun. "Are you ready Aigis?" She looked at Aigis, only to find out she is staring at her back where they have exited the hallway.

Mitsuru sighed. This was her fault as well since her sister; Labrys got destroyed by the 'special shadow' before we taken it down when the shadow was out of energy after the fight. Just we are about to take Labrys's Body, those teenagers we fought tried to save back their friend, which we eliminated it a minute ago. While we succeed escaping, we failed to bring back Labrys's body and the 'special shadow's' body because those teenagers handles themselves using their personas to defeat the rest of our combat androids and ourselves.

When we arrived back, Mitsuru thought to herself that they understand the reason of killing their 'friend' and mourn for our fallen friend. She was proven wrong when those teenagers attacked our headquarters, stolen our restricted files and possibly uploaded it to the internet and once more, Aigis was defeated by the group's leader.

Since then, Aigis is changed after the fight and she believed herself that she can't protect everyone that is close to her heart but still willing to fight for them even though she doesn't understand it yet.

Mitsuru shook her thoughts away. Now's not the time, she would get her 2 friends to safely first and then find a way how to fix this problem. "Aigis, are you ready?" she whispered again.

Aigis nodded but didn't reply nor looking back at Mitsuru before charging at the unsuspecting enemies. Before they could react, one of the NATO soldiers was cut in half by Aigis's arm-equipped blades. Then Mitsuru goes out of her hiding spot and headshots two NATO soldiers between Aigis sides.

A NATO soldier shoots the android with his M4 carbine but Aigis dodged and stepped his foot, making him scream in pain before he is sliced in the neck by Aigis, who strikes the two Public Safely soldiers in the neck by jumping above the now-dead NATO soldier, killing them as their bodies forced into the ground.

Mitsuru shoots the two NATO snipers in the top of the large boxes before shooting the rest of the Public Safely soldiers. After clearing out of both groups that guarding their escape route, Fuuka comes out of her hiding place and went to Aigis and Mitsuru.

"This room is clear, let's move out." Then they proceed to the exit once more but as they running away, they didn't notice that the large man from before, appeared in the upper balcony of the warehouse. He grabbed his sniper rifle; a Howa M1500 and position himself to shoot.

In his sights, he sees the android with a teal-blue woman behind her. He is about to shoot the android first since his superiors asked to. But behind the teal-blue girl, it was Mitsuru who defends the two from his agency and the NATO soldiers with her small gun.

Once he sees Mitsuru, his calm expression turned into rage as he remembers about his past. 5 years ago, he meets Mitsuru Kirijo for the first time after his promotion and later questions him about his knowing of shadows but he denies her and he pretends he didn't. However when she demanded if he knows about it, he threatened her to call security if she didn't leave immediately. She accepted his 'threat' before she left the building, without the word.

1 week ago, after traveling back to Japan from his completed mission. He and his colleagues went to his secluded mansion to celebrate their success. While in his phone with his little sister, he heard an explosive and lost contact with her after one of his colleagues sees his mansion on fire.

After parking near his burning mansion, he and his colleagues saw some gray metallic androids guarding the main hall. They fought and destroyed them all but by the time he reach the garden, his sister was already dead.

During fighting the mysterious androids in his mansion, he saw the logo on the back named 'Shadow Operatives'. He begins to believe that Mitsuru attacked his mansion and killed his younger sister.

The next 2 days, he went to the Kirijo Building and demanded Mitsuru to confess her acts but she simply denies his accusations and tells him to leave or she would tell his superiors that he attempted to attack the heiress of the Kirijo Group.

He leaves but not before he swore to hunt down and eliminate Mitsuru and her friends if she makes a wrong move, which the latter mockingly agrees to his 'threat' once more.

Back in the present day, he finally have the change to get his revenge on Mitsuru for killing his sister; his only family. Instead to shooting the useless friends of hers, his sights are now focus on Mitsuru's head and exhales deeply before slowly pulling the trigger.

He knew his superiors were not going to be happy if he let go of the escaping members of the Shadow Operatives. But seeing his chance and only chance to shoot that woman who destroyed his life and her sister's, he decided to let them be, believing them would never survive in the next generation.

He moves his index finger as the triggers slowly moved and moved until…

BANG!

Aigis and Fuuka stopped their tracks and they turn around to see Mitsuru stopped her movements suddenly as her eyes widened. Fuuka wanted to ask what's wrong but as they get one step closer, they looked in horror and they saw Mitsuru's head pouring out blood.

Mitsuru moves her right slowly to her head and then realized that she is shot in the head. He reached her bloodied hand to them. "Don't…lose hope…Aigis…" She muttered her last breath before kneeling down and falls to the ground, dead.

Aigis and Fuuka was shocked at their friend, died in front of their eyes. They almost escaped together, and then suddenly, their friend who helped them in their travels in Tartarus and the Abyss of Time and other adventures they went, gone. Right in their eyes.

Fuuka snapped at her thoughts and saw most of the NATO and the Public Safely soldiers breached the blast door, indicating that Yukari and Junpei died and attacked her and Aigis, who is still in shock at her that another friend of theirs died in her eyes. Fuuka knows that if they stay here, they would be dead like Mitsuru.

Fuuka yelled. "Aigis, we have to leave. Please I am begging you!" she pleaded for her friend but her words fall on deaf ears as Aigis gazed the person who shot Mitsuru. The large man smirked, finally achieved his vengeance against the corporation, and is leaving the storage area where he first entered.

Aigis's gripped her hands harder as she wanted to kill the killer who killed Mitsuru. As much she disagree with Mitsuru before, she never wanted her to die. Before she began to charge at the escaping killer, Fuuka yelled one last time. "AIGIS!"

Her mind finally comes back in reality as she saw many of NATO and Public Safely firing their weapons in full blaze. Aigis turned her head around and saw Fuuka's desperate plead. "Please Aigis, we need to leave."

Aigis closed her eyes in sadness before nodded and Fuuka grabbed Aigis's left hand as they leave the storage area. After exiting the storage area, they found the limo and entered with haste. They get into the front seats and started the limo before smashing the gate as they drove away from the now-burning Kirijo Group building.

An hour later, in the empty overpass. Fuuka notice no cars were allowed when nighttime and no other cops were spotted, decides to stop the limo. They immediately get off and went to the edge of the overpass, seeing their headquarters burned down by the NATO and Public Safely.

They don't care if they lost their riches, support and others. All they want was to help people who lost their way. But how can they help the people now since the different agencies decided to kill us rather than to live after they found illegal activities that the government and the law not notice.

Fuuka looked at Aigis but to her surprise, the latter began to cry even though she is a robot, created by the past Kirijo Group as mindless robot until the blue-haired boy arrived. She wanted to keep his promise to stop the people wish for the Fall and swore to him that they would move on with their lives.

But… How could she kept her promise if all of her friends died one by one because of some mistake we made? They died because she can't protect them from harm and failed to keep the promise she made for him.

For the first time since he departed from this world years ago, she covered both of her hands in her face as she cried harder, upon knowing this revelation. Fuuka also cries and decided to hug Aigis to share their pain together.

Aigis, still crying in Fuuka's shoulder, said "Fuuka-san. I'm sorry." Fuuka looked into Aigis's eyes. "It's okay Aigis. It's okay…"

With the loss of their headquarters and almost of their friends, they both decided to leave Tatsumi-Port Island and travel someplace safe where no one would ever find them in the future and create a new life for them to live peacefully.

But for Aigis, she would never live in peace if the one who killed Mitsuru still out there somewhere….somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N:** The first chapter of Persona: Aigis is done at last! I can't believe it took so long to make….if not for playing Skyrim (Not the SP edition) with mods. Also, during writing of this chapter, I had to listen Johnny Cash- Hurt song to proceed to write, which the song is used by the first trailer of X-Men 2017 film; Logan.

While Persona 3 and 4 are connected to each other, Persona 5 is not since I never played it yet without an Xbox One/PS4.

To avoid a confusion, I am going to tell you all about this chapter:

Aigis's Metallic Blades - were inspired in the video game called Assassin's Creed where assassins (AKA Altair or Ezio) battle with their enemies with double hidden blades.

The Large Man – while the Large Man is 45 years old and his gender is male, I don't know how to make a description of him since I don't know how to do it and much more, I'm still finding a name to this character so he will be appearing in the future chapters in this story.

If there's any problem with my writing, reply to me okay?

Before I end this, my practice in recognition would be tomorrow morning and continues until the real deal in March 31, so don't expect a quick chapter like "The Shipper Wars" from Star vs The Forces of Evil and I needed to enjoy my summer vacation but don't worry, 2 or 3 more chapters would be finished before the end of my summer vacation. But again, no promises.

That's all for now, hoping all of you would reply to this story of which I created it. Thank for reading and see you all later: D

 **Updated in 29/03/17**


	2. 30 Years Later

**A/N:** No replies? Then let's get started.

 **Disclaimer:** Persona Series belongs to Altus

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 30 Years Later**

 _December 21, 2053_

The sun shines down at the snowy village, where the people go to their usual work like always, kids chasing each other and some other children are pranking the working people. Not much change in this peaceful village since 2031 where the Japanese Government recreated the Kirijo's Anti-Shadow Program to create their own androids; to serve them, their people and anyone who orders them.

In addition to that, any people who have disabled bones or dismembered arms/legs will replace it with robotic arms or legs and because of that, many retired armies took this chance to return back to the Japan Self-Defense Forces (which now became the Imperial Japanese Army once again) after they got discharge for losing a limb or two in their past wars.

However, since they released it from around the world. Terrorists from their countries like the Iraq and Syria Terrorists stole the androids for their ongoing war with the US and their allies and what's worse, tensions between the US and Russia have almost reaching the tipping point that they going to war with each other, thanks to the androids, which the Japanese supplied them also. Thankfully, none of them make a move until they want to and still kept busy attacking Iraq and Syria Terrorists for interrupting their military expenses.

Nonetheless, while the Toyama Government accepts the androids. The Gokayama Village and others as well, denies androids from them and continue their work as their village never changes.

Well, save for one that is…

Aigis, now working for the villagers since their arrival with Fuuka 21 years ago, is wearing an Asian hat to hide her blond hair from the sun and wears yellow shirt with a sun in the middle and brown pants to hide her robotic legs. She uses a sickle to cut some rice fields before putting them in her large leather basket on her back.

"Oh hi Aigis, I didn't see you back there."

She turns around and see a Japanese young man, wearing a brown leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and a brown rain boots. He has a brown short hair and black eyes.

"Hey, I was just busy helping with your neighbors Daisuke." Aigis stated.

She and Daisuke met each other when she and Fuuka brought some supplies for our new home in the hill. Aigis was clearly annoyed when he begin to follow them and ask 'Where you been made' and 'how do you get these emotions' or something like that. I told him that her dearest friend gave me this. He asked me that I'm in love with him but I denied it since I know that he doesn't want to be loved like a couple if he wants to.

But as years passed on until this year, he graduated from his school thanks to Fuuka-san for teaching children in the longhouse and prepares to leave his hometown but not before…

"Isn't Fuuka-san's 61th birthday in tomorrow evening?" Daisuke asked.

She almost forget Fuuka when she realized she's been here for hours till almost evening. "Yeah, I almost forgot." Aigis removed her leather basket and her hat and gave it to Daisuke. "Take it, I needed to get to Toyama City to buy some medicines for Fuuka before she do something…wrong."

"Come on Aigis, Fuuka-san is a good old woman. She doesn't hurt anyone or even you."

She muttered. "You have no idea…"

He quickly turns around. "What?"

But she shook her head. "It's nothing Daisuke, I need to get to Toyama City as soon as possible."

He smiled. "Sure. See you in the longhouse Aigis." He waved goodbye to her as she leaves the rice patty fields. Before Aigis leaves the rice fields, he shouted to her. "Aigis!"

She turns around, only to get a wad of yens from Daisuke. "You need it for Fuuka-sans condition."

Aigis politely bows her head before she leaves.

As Aigis passes through the Gokayama Village, she saw several villagers are gathering birthday supplies for Fuuka-san birthday tomorrow.

A villager saw Aigis and said. "Aigis, good afternoon."

"Aigis, don't forget to bring Fuuka tomorrow night at the longhouse okay?"

A purpled haired young girl pops out of the window, greeting Aigis. "I hope you be there Aigis-san!"

Aigis politely bow her head to her young neighbor. "Of course, I'll be there with your teacher."

"Yay!" She cheered to Aigis before heading back to her house.

Once she exited the village, she heads for her limo that she and Fuuka kept since their escape and drives to Toyama Village to buy medicine for her ailing friend. She turns on the limo's radio to listen for news, music or something just to ease herself.

' _Hello everyone! This is the Valez Radio Station and we going to bring you another news!'_

' _News Eban? I thought were going to talk about some rogue android who blow up another train station just near us!'_

' _Of course were going to talk about the rogue android you moron! I can bet those Iraq terrorists again are scaring us to death but I have a heart of steel baby!'_

' _Oh shut up you pussy! We both know that you been hiding inside the restroom during that attack.'_

' _You take that back!'_

' _I bet I didn't.'_

' _Why you little…'_

Aigis quickly shuts off the radio, not hearing another arguing news. Why Fuuka-san is watching that in nighttime is beyond her.

As she keeps driving, she remembered that day when 2 years after their friends got killed by the two agencies, anyone who can summon their personas is captured and put them in a test like she and Labrys had to intend to awake their full potential. As years go by, only few Persona-Users are left and hiding from the rest of the world like she and Fuuka.

How stupid they are since their power can be only awoken if they know of their true self like Narukami-san and his friends back in inaba. But then again, that is possible since Strega can do that, only they cannot control them like Junpei's girlfriend when he visited her after school.

She shook her head, she didn't want to dwell in her past memories with everyone else near her as she sees the sights of the new Toyama City.

* * *

"Number 199, please come here."

After waiting in this sofa for nearly an hour with full of sick patients, Aigis heads to the counter to get her friend's medication.

The chubby woman hands over a small plastic bottle filled with suppressants pills and 3 injection of suppressants as well. As Aigis grabs the plastic of medications, the chubby woman looks at her appearance. "Are you an android ma'am?"

"Huh?" she looks back at the woman who gave her the medicine. "Yes ma'am, I'm just buying for my only friend."

"Oh I see! You must be that android girl who been helping around Gokayama Village." She said. "Not many villages accepted technology but you…" She pointed at Aigis. "You have emotions that many in the world did not have. Where did you get those?" she asked her.

Rather than questioning her words, Aigis bowed her head. "I need to leave." Aigis heads to the automatic doors, ignoring the chubby girl's questions.

Once outside, she gazed at the buildings. The Toyama City is still the same but with added floating small androids for assisting people who are lost or show direction, the old buildings from before are demolished and replaced it with an android factory to sell some parts to the people who needed android parts for missing or broken, and furthermore, there are people who have the body parts of an android called cyborgs; a half human and half robots or androids if Aigis wanted.

But for her, she had other reasons to decline such upgrades despite the Gokayama Villages ask her to. She shook her head, now is not the time for thinking herself than Fuuka, who needed these medicines to cool her down for days.

Aigis kept walking to the parking lot, where she parks her limo at the parking lot. She heard a clatter sound behind the front of the limo and decides to check it.

She goes behind the limo slowly and sees a group of teenagers wearing a gangster clothes is trying to steal the limo's wheel.

"Excuse me." Then they stop what they're doing and looks at Aigis. "I think you teenagers are trying to steal my limo. I want you to go back before…."

Before she finishes what she is trying to say, a Green Mohawk teenager pulls out a pump-action shotgun and shoots Aigis in the left shoulder, marking her fall into the ground.

The Mohawk teenager blows out the smoke from his shotgun's barrel, happy that he believed he killed her while his teenager friends are spooked by his carelessness. One of his friends say. "What the hell man?! You just killed a person you jackass."

"I was trying to save you guys by killing the witness who saw us robbing her limo." The teenager defended himself.

The 15 year old woman with a short pink hair retorted. "You just making the police thinking that we are stealing and killing people Kevin!"

Kevin faces her. "It's not like we have a choice!" He sighed as he scratch at the back of his head. "Let's just hide the body and…"

The fat teenager behind the woman, interrupted him. "What the fuck?! Look at the woman, she's standing up!"

"What?!" Kevin turns around and shocked as Aigis is using her upper body to move forward before she fully stands up on her own, much to the teenager's surprise. But they regain their senses since they now know that the woman in front of them is an android.

Aigis looks at her damaged shoulder before she turns her gaze at the teenagers who shot her. "You shouldn't have done that…"

Aigis slowly activates her metallic blades on both of her arms as the teenagers looked at the android in horror, fully knowing that they messed up big time. Before Aigis could take action, someone hit her at the back of her head with a hard weapon, staggering her. The fat man decided to take this chance and hit Aigis in the left cheek with a wrench.

As they proceed to beat the android up, the pink haired teenager shouted to her friends. "Please stop this you guys!"

But her words fall on deaf ears as muscle-mustached teenager strikes Aigis in the legs with his metal baseball ball, making her kneel before striking her into the ground. Then they continue to beat her up since androids felt no pain as they believed. As they punched and kick her, Aigis thoughts about her friends in the past; hanging out with Yukari-san, annoying Junpei-san when he was playing video games in his room and keeps advising and following Akihiko, much to his annoyance.

After the teenagers think that the android is beat up, Kevin pulls out his shotgun and pointed to Aigis's head as the pink-haired teenager pleaded them to stop. As the teenager reloaded his shotgun, Aigis remembers her fellow teammates got killed when those intruders invaded their building without mercy. She imagined Yukari shouted her remaining teammates to run as she saw her blooded hand reaching out to her. She wanted to grab her friend's hand if not for Junpei, who told them to run for their lives as he hold the invaders back.

But there's another image in Aigis mind that feared the most; seeing Mitsuru got shot by an unknown person without regret and remorse as we watched the person turned around and retreats to the shadow.

This image, combined with the death of her friends has made Aigis became angrier as she realized the teenager who shot her is preparing to blow up her head.

' _I'm not dying here and I'm not going to leave Fuuka-san herself behind.'_

In a spilt second before the gun could ever discharge, Aigis quickly stands up and in her rage, sliced Kevin's arm that holds his weapon falls into the ground simultaneously. The shotgun suddenly discharge and instead shoots the windows of her limo.

Seeing the damage to the limo, Aigis shouted. "No!" Seeing this opportunity, the fat teenager tries to hit Aigis again but is futile as Aigis punched him in the face before she activates her blades to stab him in the face, killing him instantly. Then the muscle-mustached teenager rushes to the android that killed his friend but Aigis activates her blades again and brutality stabs him repeatedly before slicing his cheeks all the way down to his chin as the teenager falls down.

Before Aigis could turn around, Kevin uses his left remaining had to push Aigis to the limo before kicking her. But before he could strike again with a wrench that he grab when Aigis killed him in a brutal way, Aigis slashed his neck, pouring out blood quickly as he hold his wounded neck with his hand before falls down to the ground, slowly dying from his injuries.

Aigis gazed at the pink-haired teenager, who sees her friends died in front of her. Aigis makes her way to the girl angrily, who falls down to the ground as she raised her hand in a pleading manner. "Please…please let me go."

As soon as Aigis heard the girl's tone, Aigis stops her tracks. Seeing the girl pleading was enough for her to regain her senses. She looks at her blooded hands before turning her head at the dead teenagers that she killed.

" _What have I done?"_ She thought.

She turns her head back to the pink-haired teenager. "Leave..."

The teenager girl obeyed in fear as she quickly stands up and head to her friend's van and leaves the area. Aigis watched as the teenager leave before repairing the wheel and drives back home quickly. Along the way, police cruisers pass Aigis limo. No doubt that the teenager somehow managed to contact the Japanese police but she didn't mind it and all that matters is her friend waiting for her.

* * *

Finally, Aigis arrived in a nick of time and looks at their home in the small hill; the exterior upper walls are made with brown straws and the roof is covered in snow due to the cold weather. The lower walls are made of a dark wooden design but the slide doors are still the same as the other villages and made with bamboo design.

Aigis exited the limo before grabbing the plastic that has Fuuka's medication and heads to the main entrance. Aigis slides the door open and heads inside before closing the door shut. She goes forward to the living room to find a tear-blue old woman, sitting in a wheelchair at the wooden balcony, gazing far at the Gokayama Village. She didn't notice her friend is behind her until she hears a footsteps behind her.

Fuuka turns around the wheelchair to greet her arriving friend. "Welcome home Aigis."

Fuuka Yamagishi is an old woman; her once beautiful face is now wrinkled, she removed her braided teal-blue hair years ago and it nearly turns white. She wears a leather jacket to keep her warm while wearing underneath her aqua green sundress, back when she was a teenager before and wears a teal-blue sandals.

"You shouldn't be out there Fuuka-san, you're going to get cold." But Fuuka shook her head. "Don't worry Aigis, I was just remembering our old times together, back where we hang out with each other when there are no missions given by Mitsuru-sempai."

Aigis eyes widened when Fuuka mentioned Mitsuru as she remember Mitsuru shot by the unknown person 3 decades ago. Fuuka, noticing her mistake, decides to fix it. "I'm...Sorry Aigis. I didn't…"

But to her surprised, Aigis returns back to her original state as she shook her head. "It's okay Fuuka-san." Then she notice her damaged shoulder and began to worry. "Aigis, what happened to you?! Are you okay? Come on, let's get your repaired." The two of them head in a room filled with tools, parts of androids in a large metal box besides the steel worktable.

Front of them, is a steel dental chair that is almost similar in Aigis's room back in 2009 but without a tube covering it. Instead, at the top of the chair, a metal visor is attached, along with wires attach into the nearest machines nearby. Once the machines were in full power, Fuuka told Aigis to take off her clothes. Aigis removed all of her clothes one by one. Her left arm are nearly covered with rust but not reaching in her left hands nor her upper left shoulder, which is still damaged by a shotgun. Slice marks were in her lower body and her upper body is still have huge slice marks. Other than that, her legs, right shoulder, arm and hand are still remain function, despite having past 30 years.

Aigis relaxed in the dental chair before Fuuka put the visor to her eyes and attach the wires in her body to recharge her still operative battery as Fuuka repairs her damaged shoulder with an electric tool that repairs the wires and some CPU that damaged in Aigis's battle. After repairing for 2 hours, Fuuka sat in the nearby stool, exhausted.

After being repaired by Fuuka, Aigis said. "I almost forgot." Then she reaches from the plastic she brought and gives her a bottle of pills. "Here, I brought the medication to suppress your…" She was interrupted by Fuuka tired sigh. "This again, why do you always buy that for me?"

"We already know what will happen if you don't." Aigis stated as she open the bottle and gives Fuuka three red and white colored pills.

Fuuka was getting tired of swallowing this pills down to her throat but Aigis has a point; if she doesn't drink those pills, everyone around her will die in minutes like 3 years ago when…

Despite her hesitation, she gives one final sigh before taking the 3 pills from Aigis and swallowed it before drinking a small bottle of water to shallow it completely, which Aigis brought for her. After taking her medication, Aigis lifts her friend up in a bridal style as Fuuka uses her left hand to support. Then they head to Fuuka's room; filled with stuffed teddy bears in either side of Fuuka's green colored bed, as well as the blanket with yellow flowers in horizontal patterns.

Aigis puts down Fuuka in her bed before covering her with the yellow blanket. As Aigis cleans up Fuuka's mess, the latter told her. "I sense someone last night." Aigis stops for a while before continuing her duties, not bothering to turn around. "I sense a young girl who wanted us to help her."

Somehow Aigis doubted it. Fuuka never used her power before, not since the incident 3 years ago. And in this afternoon, she decided to tell her now? "Oh yeah?" Although she doesn't believe Fuuka-san's words, still believing her rambles again, pretends to listen. "What does she want?"

However, Fuuka is not stupid, despite her age and knows that Aigis is pretending to listen to her and asked. "Why you always ignore my words whenever I speak to you? You almost listen to me when we were in Abyss of Time."

"Abyss of Time was a long time ago Fuuka-san." After cleaning and organizing her friend's room, she sits the bed near Fuuka. Then suddenly Fuuka used her hand to force Aigis to stare at her with a frown in her face. After a brief moment of silence, Fuuka said in a disappointed tone. "I'm disappointed in you Aigis."

Not liking the answer, Aigis used her hand to grab Fuuka's arm that grabbed her cheeks and push it away gently. "When Minato found you at the forest when my friends spend our summer vacation together, you were an android who have no emotions back then." When Fuuka mention Minato; their lifelong ally, she gets up and takes the dishes from the table to leave but Fuuka still speaking. "An android who follow orders and doesn't feel emotions. But we became your friend soon after…" Fuuka gazed at Aigis, who is about to leave. "…and we gave you a sister you never have."

Then Aigis stops her tracks after Fuuka mentioning her sister Labrys and turns around to look Fuuka in her half-awake eyes. "They all gone now Fuuka-san."

"Aigis, I saw what happened in the news before you returned here." Fuuka asked Aigis, but didn't get a respond from her. "What did you do?"

Instead of an answer, Aigis turn around as she prepares to leave the room. "Aigis?! What have you done, answer me! Why did you kill them, we didn't do shit to people when we hunt shadows back when…"

Aigis interrupted her. "It's for your own good, Fuuka-san."

"No, no! It's not…"

But is too late when Aigis slide the door shut, leaving Fuuka in her bed alone. Shortly after Aigis leaves, Fuuka spoke to herself as she stares at the celling.

"You waiting for me to die."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes! Finally the second chapter of Persona: Aigis is done. Sorry for long wait but like I said, I'm still practicing my writing and grammar that the fighting scene here is short and I can't describe real life cities like the Toyama City, I just made the buildings up because you know, is in the future. My chapter here mentions in real life terrorists such as ISIS and I think US and Russia are preparing for another world war but highly doubt that it's going to reach their tensions in the future.

Before I finished this chapter. Days ago, I decided to practice drawing a character using WikiHow's instructions but is very, very hard than writing, which is still hard but not completely hard though I still practicing. Until then, I'm going to play Skyrim with mods, using internet or whatever, as I need to rest my head after writing this. But don't worry, I still working an idea for Chapter 3 of Persona: Aigis. By the way everyone, did you read Fuuka just swore at the near end of the chapter? I know is Fuuka is not the same girl you all remember, her reasons to do that is because something happened to her 3 years ago before the events of Persona: Aigis begins. I will explain that in future chapters.

Anyway, looks like I'm done writing this chapter, feel free you reply or put fav/follow into this story. Thank you for reading this chapter and see you in the next one.

 **PS:** if there's any mistake in this chapter, feel free to PM me as well.

 **Updated in 22/04/17**


End file.
